Bayang Masa Lalu
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: Hinata membiarkan Sasuke menggerutu tak jelas. Meski tak melihatnya, Hinata masih bisa membayangkan wajah Sasuke saat ini. Tetap masam tanpa setitik pun bayang senyum. Dasar pangeran kecut.


**Naruto selalu milik ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Bayang Masa Lalu**

**by**

**Cui'Pz Cherry**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menyepi. Duduk dengan tatapan mata kosong di pembatas danau Kiri. Rambut cepaknya bergerak sendu tersibak desau angin sore. Perlahan, pendangannya jatuh tertunduk. Menghayati nyeri yang serasa mengoyak dada.

Mungkin, rasa sakit yang begitu mutlak adalah ketika ia hanya memendamnya di dada.

Tuhan telah menghukumnya. Benar, kini Tuhan telah menghukumnya dengan siksa rasa bersalah yang melilit dada. Siksa yang begitu menyakitkan hingga membuatnya sulit bernapas. Sesaknya, seringkali membuatnya ingin menangis. Namun, sebesar apapun keinginan itu, ia tak bisa menangis. Karena Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak pernah menangis. Entah karena air matanya telah kering atau bagaimana. Sasuke tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu.

Jika saja Tuhan mengijinkan, Sasuke lebih memilih menggantikan posisinya. Sungguh, Sasuke rela bertukar posisi dari pada tersiksa seperti ini.

"Sial..." umpatnya tertahan. Ada sesuatu yang berat di dadanya, membuat ringis kecil terbentuk otomatis saat menatap bayang mentari tenggelam di permukaan air danau. Jemarinya mengepal erat. Seiring senja yang mulai terlihat, memori tentang orang itu makin menguat. Sasuke mengingatnya, sangat jelas. Betapa orang itu menyukai senja. Bagaimana caranya tersenyum saat senja di dekat danau membuat permukaan airnya terlihat memerah. Saat itu Sasuke bahkan mengomel karena orang itu yang melamun panjang dan tidak mau pulang. Dan yang paling membuat Sasuke jengkel adalah, saat ucapannya diacuhkan orang itu demi mengabadikan pemandaangan dengan kamera digitalnya.

Seharusnya, Sasuke tidak mengenangnya lagi. Itu samahalnya menggali lubang di luka lama yang belum mengering. Tapi, melupakannya pun rasanya tak mungkin. Uchiha Sasuke memiliki memori dengan kualitas terlalu baik. Kecuali jika ia nekat membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok hingga amnesia. Konyol.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar langkah kaki bergerak samar. Pemuda itu terpekur, sama sekali tak ada niat memutar pandang. Tersebab, ia kenal betul suara itu. Suara orang yang sebenarnya paling ingin ia hindari.

"Ternyata benar kau ada di sini."

Langkah kaki di belakangnya terdengar makin dekat. Sasuke mendesah berat, tidak menyukai kondisi saat ini. Jika memang ada kesempatan, alangkah baiknya jika Sasuke melarikan diri saja.

"Sejak tadi ibumu mencarimu."

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menahan napasnya di perut, sejak gadis cantik itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Lain kali, tidak perlu repot-repot, Hinata," gumam Sasuke tanpa intonasi.

Hinata setengah tergelak mendengarnya. "Aku sudah menduga sebelumnya, kau pasti mengatakan ini." Hinata menaiki pembatas danau dan duduk berdampingan dengan Sasuke. "Aku hanya tidak tega pada bibi Mikoto yang seperti orang ling-lung saat tahu kau belum pulang juga sejak pagi tadi," jelas Hinata.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, ya... asal kau tahu saja. Bibi juga menelponku lebih dari lima belas kali, hanya untuk bertanya, di mana putra kesayangannya?"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata. Sepasang mata pucat itu menatap lekat pada pemuda arogan yang sama sekali tak sudi menatapnya balik itu.

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku sedang melamun. Dan kau, mengganggu sekali."

"Melamun?" Hinata nyaris terpingkal. "Seperti bukan Sasuke saja."

Hinata membiarkan Sasuke menggerutu tak jelas. Dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak mengengok ke arahnya itu, Hinata masih bisa membayangkan wajah Sasuke saat ini. Tetap masam tanpa setitik pun bayang senyum. Dasar pangeran kecut.

"Sudahlah..." gumam Hinata, pada saat yang sama jemarinya menyentuh bahu Sasuke, yang tanpa diduga berdampak reaksi yang berlebihan. Sasuke tersentak. Tanpa sadar ia menghempaskan jemari Hinata yang baru saja mendarat di pundak kanannya. Hinata tak kalah tersentak. Ia genggam jemarinya sendiri. Mungkin Sasuke masih dihantui masa lalunya, Hinata mencoba mengerti, harusnya ia juga tahu diri, tidak seharusnya ia mendekatinya saat ini. Tapi, Hinata hanya melakukan apa yang menurutnya diperlukan. Bukankah tidak etis jika tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke mati bunuh diri karena depresi?

"Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk—"

"Tidak apa," sela Hinata. "Jangan pikirkan itu. Aku tidak memikirkannya."

Sasuke baru bisa menarik napas leganya ketika senyum tersungging di bibir Hinata. Senyum tulus yang begitu ringan. Kenapa? Kenapa gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum? Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti itu?

"Sudah, sekarang ambil motormu. Kita pulang," seru Hinata saat ini melompat turun dari besi pembatas. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang tak bergerak sama sekali. "Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Kau duluan saja."

Hinata memutar bola matanya, "Dan bersiap menerima berondongan ibumu?"

Kerut di kening Sasuke bertambah beberapa garis. Sungguh, ia tahu Hinata hanya beralasan.

"Kau pasti tahu, di matanya, kau tetap Uchiha Sasuke, bayi kesayangannya."

"Menjijikan."

"Jangan menyangkal kenyataan." Hinata tetap tergelak. Meski pemuda di sampingnya masih berparas tegang.

* * *

:::ssss:::

* * *

"Astaga..."

Seperti yang Hinata duga sebelumnya, nyonya Mikoto pasti akan bereaksi berlebihan jika melihat putranya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Mikoto memang melotot pada Sasuke. Tapi, Hinata bersumpah melihat matanya berkaca. Oh, mungkin itu tidak terlalu berlebihan. Hinata pasti melakukan hal serupa jika punya anak seperti Sasuke.

"Aku lelah, Bu... mau tidur." Berlalu begitu saja, Sasuke mengabaikan wajah khawatir ibunya yang bahkan tidak mampu duduk tenang sejak tadi pagi.

"Sasuke, kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

Mikoto tahu putranya berdusta, wanita itu masih mendengar ada lambung yang berkoar, dan itu masih terdengar jelas meski langkah Sasuke makin jauh. Matanya beralih pada Hinata yang hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Bibi tak tahu lagu harus bagaimana." Mikoto mengurut keningnya.

"Tenanglah, Bi... Sasuke hanya butuh waktu untuk sembuh dari traumanya," Hinata menenangkan. Sebelah tangannya menggapai bahu Mikoto, mengusapnya pelan.

"Ini sudah hampir tiga tahun, Hinata. Dan kondisi Sasuke belum berubah sejak saat itu."

Hinata terdiam. Kali ini ia tak punya sanggahan. Ia sendiri juga menyesalkan sikap Sasuke yang terkesan berlebihan. Sikapnya yang mungkin bisa membunuh Mikoto secara perlahan.

"Hinata, tolong... tolong bibi, bujuk dia. Apapun caranya."

Hinata diam sejenak. Sebenarnya, tak ada alasan untuknya menerima permintaan Mikoto, tapi... entahlah... Hinata merasa ini sebuah keharusan.

Dan jika kini ia berdiri di depan kamar Uchiha Sasuke, ini adalah sebuah percobaan. Barangkali Uchiha itu lebih jinak padanya. Hinata tersenyum, mengingat pemikirannya sendiri. Jinak? Memangnya Sasuke itu peliharaan?

Lima belas kali ketukan Hinata lakukan, baru terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Hinata mendengus sebal menyadari, pasti yang di dalam sana belum tertidur. Andai pun sudah, Uchiha bukan _type _orang yang tidur seperti mayat.

"Siapa?"

"Aku, mengantar makan malammu."

"Sudah kubilang jangan repot-repot," sahutan dari dalam terdengar. Hinata makin kesal. Uchiha satu itu memang selalu berhasil membuat urat-urat emosi di keningnya timbul tenggelam. Oh, ayolah... ini bukan seperti Hinata yang biasanya.

Hinata menghimpun napas panjang sebelum membalas, "Sama sekali tidak. Bibi Mikoto memberiku tambahan uang jajan untuk melakukan ini."

"Aku akan memberimu tiga kali lebih banyak asal kau pergi dari sini," balas Sasuke tak kalah cerdik.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah tanda tangan kontrak." Nyatanya Hinata juga cukup pintar.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Oh, _shit!_ Bisakah gadis itu berhenti mengganggu? Sasuke mengumpat sebelum turun dari ranjang dan membuka kunci kamarnya.

Sasuka bertemu tatap dengan wajah Hinata yang menyimpul senyum saat membuka pintu kamarnya meski hanya selebar jengkal. "Taruh di meja dan segera pergi."

Hinata tak menggubris, ia hanya bergegas memasuki kamar Sasuke tanpa sedikit pun peduli apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Hinata meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih, sebelum duduk, menghempaskan diri di ranjang Sasuke.

Mengernyit, Sasuke melebarkan pintu kamarnya. "Cepat keluar."

Hinata menggeleng. "Masih ingin di sini."

"Kau menantangku, ya?"

"Kamarmu nyaman juga ya..." Hinata mengengok ke kanan kiri, pura-pura tidak menyadari aura dari diri Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah, menghampiri Hinata dengan langkah berat, "Apa maumu?" tanyanya tanpa minat.

"Istirahat sebentar." Hinata Santai.

Sasuke berdecak. "Keluarlah, Hinata. Aku lelah, ingin tidur."

"Lelah?" Hinata mengernyit, "Kau cuma main seharian."

Berdecak lagi, Sasuke mulai putus asa dengan gadis itu. Apa maunya sebenarnya?

"Keluar..." Meski datar, cukup membuat orang menelan ludah pahit, tapi tidak dengan Hinata, yang justru tetap bersikap santai dengan bergumam, "Tidak mau."

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" suara Sasuke meningkat beberapa oktaf kali ini, ia meremas kepalanya. Mulai dilanda pening. Pening karena gadis itu tak pernah mengerti dirinya.

"Kau yang keras kepala," bantah Hinata.

Sasuke diam, namun jemarinya mengepal. Mata hitam itu mulai menajam, mengamati lawan bicaranya yang menggugah emosi. Sasuke menggeram, rahangnya mengeras menahan marah.

"Selain itu, kau juga pengecut," tambah Hinata.

Yang dimaksud masih diam. Diam menahan geram.

"Juga pecundang," imbuh Hinata lagi.

Kepalan tangannya makin kuat, sungguh Sasuke setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak marah kali ini. Oh, lawan bicaranya hanya seorang gadis! Gadis yang kurang kerjaan!

"Kau tahu apa?" bentak Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya setelah mengatakan itu. membentak wanita bukanlah sikapnya, tapi gadis itu sudah cukup menghabisi kesabarannya sampai ke akar.

Hinata menimang-nimang, sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Segala kebodohanmu."

"Hentikan!" guman Sasuke dengan segenap kesabaran yang tersisa.

"Tidak sebelum kau juga menghentikan sikap bodohmu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?"

Hinata tersenyum tawar, "Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke yang jenius. Juga idiot."

"Cih."

"Jangan bodoh, Sasuke... Tak seharusnya kau menyiksa dirimu dengan bayang masa lalu." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, berusaha menghampiri Sasuke. Namun, pemuda itu mundur beberapa jengkal dengan membekap sepasang telinganya.

"Hentikan."

"Cukup, Sasuke! Tiga tahun itu sudah terlalu lama."

"Diam, kau!" Sasuke mencengkeram telinganya makin erat. "Aku tidak mau dengar."

"Sasuke."

"Keluar!"

"Sasu—"

"Kubilang keluar!"

* * *

.

.

.

**Tebece**

* * *

Gimana? Nggak jelas ya? sengaja... khekhekhe...

Mau lanjut? Review doeloe...

Mau lanjut? Follow twitter (a)nikmatusai doeloe...

Mau lanjut? 50 ribu doeloe...

*plakplok* (dihajar masa)

Becanda, gitu aja emosi... ,

Ya udah, sekian dulu... *pulang babak belur*


End file.
